


The New Guy in Town

by Therealdeo



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: Alex has had enough with Mr. Perfect seducing and working his way into everyone in town, but maybe Mr. Perfect came to Roswell for more than one reason.





	The New Guy in Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/gifts).



> So... this came from no where.   
> It's the first chapter of a fic... lord knows how long it's going to be.   
> Umm... So I started this with a text at Midnight about the idea of Tyler and Matt Daddario together next season.   
> This is going to end up with some surprises and I'm not abandoning it at all. I just don't know the end couple but I know roughly where I want this to go.   
> As Always my bestie is my biggest cheerleader and this is for her.

Alex doesn’t know when the hell the new guy _ actually  _ got to town, but all Alex knows is that he’s been basically seducing everyone since he arrived.  There’s still jokes about everyone being in love with Max Evans but really this Quinn Masters may be overkill in the perfection column. 

Alex recognizes that he’s attractive. Scratch that. Smoking hot. But come on the guy needs to like be a dick in some form. No one’s perfect. Alex learned that the hard way. 

He’s literally seen the guy help Old Lady Sanderson cross the road with a smile and helping Kelly Armstrong get her cat out of the tree.  This isn’t a movie; shit like that doesn’t happen in Roswell. 

Point being, Alex keeps bumping into this new guy around town and he's always in the middle of doing something so stupidly polite or sweet, walking little old ladies across the street, helping a little girl get her kitten out of the tree (because he's so tall). Not to mention that when he helped get Oreo out of said tree the damn shirt he had on rode up and Alex may have drooled a little.  Alex recently discovered torsos are a thing for him.

Alex isn’t faulting the guy for being nice but for some reason it irritates Alex because people don't do that shit in real life. At least not here.  Not in Roswell just to be nice. Alex’s fairly confident in his feelings about Quinn until Alex ends up broken down on the side of the road. 

Kyle’s not answering and he’s gonna have to man up and call Guerin.  Alex is moving on and trying to deal with Michael and Maria together but Alex can’t handle the soft smile Michael has when he’s just come from Maria’s. Alex can’t deal with this shit and Guerin’s happy face. 

Alex has the hood up on the side of the road leading towards  the cabin when he hears a car pull up behind him. 

_ Fuck him.  _

It’s Quinn. Of fucking course it is. This is all Alex needs today.  He’s had to deal with Guerin trying to apologize for leaving Alex sit and wait a month ago but Alex needs to break away from Michael if there is any hope for him to try to find happiness for himself. 

Quinn bails out of the driver’s seat and walks to help Alex, who puts on his fake smile. 

“Hey.”

Quinn walks up to Alex. 

“Hey. You’re Alex Manes right?” 

“Yeah. I am.” Alex shuffles his weight to his good leg. “Can I help you with something? I’m not trying to be rude, but I’m tired from work and I really can’t walk home. So if you’re coming to tell me to stop with the bitch faces, I can but I’d like to go home.” 

Quinn just reaches out to get Alex steadied. 

“Whoa.. you okay there?”

Alex pulls his arm out of Quinn’s grasp, straightening out his clothes and gaining his footing back. 

“I’m fine.”

Quinn puts his hands up in a surrender motion,

“Dude. Chill. I just don’t feel comfortable knowing you might fall.” Quinn takes a step back. “I mean...any other circumstance, I wouldn’t say no to a damn gorgeous guy falling to his knees at my feet.”

Alex narrows his eyes. 

_ ‘Seriously?’ _ Alex thinks as he scans his eyes over the long, long,  **long** expanse of Quinn’s body.  _ ‘This guy’s hotter than the sun, self-deprecating AND makes blowjob references. Yeah there’s gotta be a fucking flaw somewhere.’ _

“Really...The first time you say actual words to me and it’s you wanting me to blow you?”

Quinn takes another step back, putting more space between the two of them, and trying not to look too intimidating. Since his growth spurt at sixteen, he’s always been looked at like a piece of meat; but the way that Alex is looking at him now has him thrown. Alex’s looking at him like Quinn’s personally kicked the beagle that he’s seen Alex walking through down periodically. 

“Cut the crap.” Alex interrupts Quinn’s thoughts. “Are you gonna stand there waiting to get your dick sucked or are you gonna help me?”

Quinn blinks.

“Help...you?”

Alex turns around so Quinn’s looking at his back. 

“Good. Get the tool box out of the back and get under here.”

Quinn obeys. Once he’s got the tool box, he meets Alex around the front of the car and joins Alex under the hood. A few moments pass before Alex sighs and hangs his head over the engine.

“Fuck.”

Quinn looks out the side of his eye at Alex. The man’s fucking gorgeous. To be honest, Quinn had never really noticed the slight limp that Alex walks with. He’s only noticed the handsome face, the hair that’s grown longer over the ten weeks he’s been in this town, the scruff that’s become part of his signature look, the eyes that always seem to have a storm brewing in him. Eyes that portray hatred yet longing for the down drunk/resident cowboy. Whatever. Quinn’s not a therapist. But damn. There’s something about Alex. 

“What’s wrong?”

Alex groans.

“I can see the leak.”

“Well that’s good isn’t it?”

“It would be.” Alex stands up and turns to Quinn. “If I was more flexible and hadn’t been on my prosthetic all day. But as it is… guess I’m walking until fucking Guerin can fix it.”

Quinn notices the hesitation and vitriol in Alex’s voice when he mentions Roswell’s resident Cowboy. 

“What needs to be done?” Quinn’s already down on his knees and crawling on his back underneath the car. “Oh shit… nevermind. Got sealant?”

Alex reaches to hand the can of sealant to Quinn’s outstretched hand. Now that he doesn’t have to look at Quinn’s stupid face, Alex can take a good look at Quinn. Fuck. So apparently Alex has a thing for long legs  **and** a long torso. The jeans that are tight around the thighs and the, Alex’s eyes widen when he moves them further up Quinn’s body, bulge in the crotch. Feeling his own jeans tighten, he continues his perusal of Quinn. The strip of skin showing from where the t-shirt is riding up, makes Alex want to say fuck it all and drop to his knees, hold Quinn’s hips down and leave all the marks and kisses that he wants. The upper half of Quinn’s body is still covered by the car, but what Alex sees he likes. Without a conscious thought, Alex’s hand strays down to the outline of his dick in his jeans; searching for a little bit of relief. He sees that Quinn must be done and Quinn begins to slide out from underneath the truck and as Quinn gets up, Alex makes no move to remove his hand. 

“Got it…” 

Whatever Quinn was going to say was cut off by seeing Alex with his hand on his cock. 

“Move around to the driver’s side.” Alex begins to advance on Quinn. “Undo your pants and then stretch your arms along the roof.  **Do not** touch yourself once your pants are open.” Alex reaches out to run a hand along Quinn’s chest, running it down to Quinn’s dick and grasping it. “Oh.. you’re big all over aren’t you? Big dick, big body, just big.” Alex doesn’t know where this side of him suddenly came from; with Michael, Alex kind of went with the flow and let Guerin lead the way. Alex dips his hand into the waistband of Quinn’s jeans. Jesus fucking Christ. Alex was hoping that Mr. Perfect would have a pencil dick. Just one flaw is all Alex was hoping for.

Quinn’s not entirely sure where him being a nice guy turned into a possibly blow job on the side of a dust road in Roswell New Mexico, but like hell is he going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He does as Alex has asked and braces himself against the driver’s door and opens his jeans. He dips his hand to briefly squeeze around his dick to prevent from coming in his pants with the look that Alex is throwing him while Alex is walking towards him. 

“Hand off your dick, Masters. Or you don’t get to fuck your dick down my throat in a couple of moments.”

Quinn throws his head back, bumping off the roof of the car; it’s taking everything in him to not come and ruin/waste this fucking gift he’s being given. 

Alex slides up to make full body contact with Quinn. He looks at the neck thrown back and he can’t help but rub his body against him like a cat in heat. He doesn’t hesitate; he attaches his lips to a spot in the middle of the side of Quinn’s neck, he makes it his mission to leave a mark that will take days, if not a week to fade. Once his lips make contact, Alex doesn’t let up until he marks up the entire side and Quinn is rutting his hips up into Alex’s cock. If Alex wasn’t looking for more than a quick hand job and rub-off on the side of the road, he’d continue going with the flow and letting Quinn fuck his hips up into the thigh Alex quickly shoves between Quinn’s legs. But fuck Quinn if he thinks Alex’s not dropping to his knees and pulling that long cock into his throat. Alex’s swallowing his dick and his cum before Quinn even **think** s of turning around and leaving. 

Alex pulls off Quinn’s neck to suck and bite Quinn’s ear lobe into his mouth.

“What do you want, Quinn?” kiss. “What do you want me to do?” 

“ _ Please. _ ”

Quinn really doesn’t know if he’s begging for Alex to stop or to continue. 

“Please what?” Alex pulls back and steps back just enough so both he and Quinn can think clearly for a brief moment. “I’ll suck you and fuck you, but I don’t do anything for less than  _ enthusiastic  _ consent.” Alex steps away completely. “So tell me what you want? Do you want me?”

Quinn focuses for a moment; he really doesn’t need to think that hard or think for that long. He narrows his eyes and he reaches out to pull Alex into his arms, his hands on Alex’s lower back to make sure that they’re touching at the hips. 

“Yes, Alex. Whatever you want, I want.”

Quinn leaves one hand on Alex’s back and puts the other hand on the back of Alex’s neck to draw their lips close to each other. With a quick look at Alex’s eyes, he uses both grips to finally kiss Alex like he’s been wanting to since the night he saw the other man ordering a beer at  _ The Wild Pony _ ages ago. Fuck.  Alex kisses like it’s the last thing he’s ever going to do. There’s no hesitation in him shoving his tongue into Quinn’s mouth, he’s tasting every inch he can and Quinn is helpless to do anything but brace himself on Alex’s SUV and let Alex do whatever the fuck he wants with Quinn. 

“Yes… anything.” 

Alex pulls away and looks at Quinn’s face before he holds his hips to the car metal before dropping to his knees.  Quinn pulls off his jacket and hands it over to Alex who softly smiles and places it under his knees. Hotter than the damn sun  _ and _ actually caring. 

“Stay right there. Don’t. Move.” 

Quinn tenses his body up so Alex doesn’t give up on him and leave. He can feel Alex’s hands run down the length of his torso to his dick poking out from the top of his underwear. Those deft fingers run along the head of Quinn’s dick and the grip guides his dick out and his underwear down to get dust on them as well. Quinn’s fucked a lot of guys and he’s had quite a few blowjobs, but he doesn’t really remember ever getting one on the side of a dirt road in backwoods New Mexico. 

Alex looks up one last time and at the nod that Quinn gives him, he leans forward and licks the tip and slit of Quinn’s dick. 

_ Fuck _ . 

Maybe Alex is just romanticizing Michael and what they had in the past, but Quinn is the best thing he’s tasted in a long time. Alex has been trying really hard to keep up with his hatred for Mr. Nice Guy but being here, on his knees softly sucking the head into his mouth, Alex really doesn’t want to be anywhere else. 

It comes across as an almost apology on Alex’s end, but this is gonna be the best damn head that Quinn has gotten in a while, if Alex has anything to say about it. So he pulls out all the tricks: bobbing all the way down and holding Quinn’s cock there for a brief few moments, slurping back up and using his tongue as he pulls off, then going to keep just the head in his mouth. Judging by the sounds coming from above him, Quinn’s doing his best to continue to follow the rules that Alex had laid down. The tight, wet, heat of Alex’s mouth is like nothing Quinn has felt in a while, and he’ll do anything he can to keep it there. 

Alex pops off and runs the head of Quinn’s dick, slick with spit and pre-cum across his lips saying, 

“It’s okay” Another lick. “I want to hear you and the sounds you make because of me.” Alex pulls the head back in. “Do it… let me know that I’m making you feel good.”

Quinn automatically does that, he moans and he groans and his hand twitches above the door, as if he wants to hold Alex’s face steady and fuck his big  **big** dick down Alex’s throat. As his hand makes his way down to do just that, Alex intercepts and he grasps Quinn’s hand to hold it and use both of their hands to caress Quinn’s chest and neck. However, Quinn takes it a step further. He pulls Alex’s fingers into his mouth, one and then quickly two, almost mirroring what Alex is doing to his dick. The result is Alex moaning around Quinn’s dick and quickly opening his jeans one handed and shoving his hand down to wrap around to hold off his own orgasm. 

The feel of Quinn’s mouth sucking his fingers into his mouth, mirroring what Alex was doing to his dick, seems to awaken something within Alex that he never knew existed. It’s as if both of them are doing to the other’s appendage that they want done to them. 

Alex pulls off Quinn’s dick one last time,

“It’s okay. You can come in my mouth. I want you to come on my face.” He leans down to press another quick kiss to the head of Quinn’s dick. “Soon as you do, I’m gonna stand up and kiss every inch of your neck and take my cock into my hand and rub myself off against your  _ fucking _ perfect long torso.” Alex sucks Quinn’s dick all the way down again and holds himself there until he’s struggling to breath. Judging by the groans coming from around Alex’s fingers, Quinn is not gonna need much more. “But you gotta come babe. Come for me.”

In one moment, Quinn’s eyes roll to the back of his head, Alex’s fingers drop from his mouth and his hands drop from the roof of the SUV. One to Alex’s hair and the other to take over Alex’s job of jerking him off. Quinn makes sure that their eyes are in constant connection as Quinn can’t really hold off any longer and he whites out as cum spurts out his dick to land on Alex’s face. They stretch up to his cheekbones and drop down to his lips where automatically Alex’s tongue comes out to taste and then moan at how  **good** Quinn tastes.

Alex stands up and pins Quinn’s arms back against his sides and he stands up. He automatically rubs against Quinn like a cat in heat and he opens and drops his jeans down just enough to get his dick out and his lips find Quinn’s neck stretched back. Alex tastes the sweat and salt that’s gathered there, he further darkens the marks that are already there. It doesn’t take Alex that long. He finds the groove in Quinn’s hips and his own just go to town. His hips just piston against Quinn, pinning him down against the vehicle, just using Quinn as a way to get off. Quinn got his and now Alex will get his. Quinn’s hands break free to place them on Alex’s hips to help to guide Alex’s motions. Alex pulls back and Quinn’s head drops down almost absentmindedly to kiss Alex’s swollen lips. Once they connect, Alex comes. He makes a mess of Quinn’s hips, and his  **goddamn** torso, and Alex really doesn’t feel bad about it. What good is a fucking torsos like that if Alex can’t paint it with his come and leave at the bites and bruises and marks he wants? Well then Alex doesn’t know exactly what else that torso.

They both catch their breaths back when Quinn pulls back and tries to place a little bit of separation between the two. Surely now that the heat of the moment is over with, Alex is going to pull away and drive away with no further contact. 

Alex pulls back and sees the storm of emotions running across Quinn’s face. Oddly enough, Alex knows how to deal with this. He opens the car door and reaches for a discarded towel there, when he gets back up he sees Quinn moving to pull up his pants and Alex stops him.

“Here, let me.”

Quinn’s hands drop immediately. There’s something almost sweet in the way that Alex is cleaning Quinn’s sweat and his own cum off of Quinn. Once they’re  both looking a little better, Alex reaches down to hold Quinn’s hand and pulls it up to place a kiss to the back of it. 

“Hey. Want something to eat? I’ve got some steaks and my girl Lady is probably starving.” Alex squeezes Quinn’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go eat, have a beer and talk. I feel like the blowjob was a good start to getting to know you, but there’s gotta be more to you than a big dick and a long torso.”

Quinn’s kind of thrown by this man but oddly he is comforted by the aura coming off of him. It’s… cosmic in a way. Quinn says nothing but gets in the car and smiles out the window as Alex pulls back onto the road. 


End file.
